Drop Zone
by Baldore
Summary: A lone ODST drops onto the enemy controlled Sargasso, his goal; rescue a fellow ODST squad and a stranded spartan in time to make the extraction. And the Covenant just don't want to make that easy. So, prepare to drop! (Set before Halo: Reach)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own any official Halo material. Characters, plots, etc., that are products of my imagination, I do own.

The two men stared at each other from across the table.

The conference room was dark and covered most of the first man's face. His only visible feature was his mouth, which was twisted into a frown at the second man. ONI spooks never seemed to be happy.

The second man's features were more distinguishable, as he was seated under a light. He was nervous and his left hand tapped an old cadence on leg. With his right he slid a manila folder across the table to the first, his brown eyes following it as he did so.

The first man skimmed the contents, sighed then disposed of the folder in the trashcan placed under the table. The contents of said trashcan would be incinerated at the end of the day, leaving no trace of its contents. No one could say the man seated at the table was careless. Then he spoke. "No."

"And why not?" The second replied, sounding tense. If he didn't get permission for this...

"He's impulsive, insubordinate and reckless." Came the curt reply. "In addition, he is currently on probation. Find another soldier."

"Sir, with all due respect, he's perfect. He should be able to complete the objective. His impulsiveness, as you pointed out, has saved multiple lives already. And his insubordination was understandable in his...situation. Besides, a squad would attract too much attention."

"Even if that was the case, he's still detained. Why not a Spartan?"

"So, we release him on the terms that he goes on the mission. And we can't use a Spartan for several reasons. First, the ones here are either deployed or dead. Second, again, the deployment of a Spartan would attract attention. Both allied and enemies. And third, the objective would...complicate things."

"And why would that be?"

"The objective trusts marines or ODSTs more then a Spartan. Well, most of the objective any way. And while this mission is urgent, it's not necessarily high priority."

"And what exactly is this objective...?" The first man asked. The folder had only covered the possible candidate, not the mission itself.

"A stranded squad of ODSTs." The second paused, sliding another file across the table. It stopped perfectly in front of the other man, who grudgingly picked it up. "And a Spartan equipped with a 'dumb' AI."

The first began skimming the file. It didn't explain much, and soon joined it's predecessor in the trash. "If there's a Spartan, then why are they stranded? And why haven't they simply destroyed the AI? They should know that we can't risk it falling into the covenant's hands, they should have terminated the AI already."

"We can't get a solid communication to set up a rendezvous and they're in Covenant controlled territory. And, if possible, it's preferable to recover the AI. And this Spartan/AI duo are...troublesome. They won't eliminate the AI willingly unless it's the only option. So, we send in the ODST to deliver coordinates, date and time for an E-VAC. If they miss it or the Covenant gets suspicious they will destroy the AI and they're on their own." Second finished. "Sir, it's a win-win. If they get back, we get the ODSTs, the Spartan and the AI back. If they fail and die, we just lose already lost soldiers and, as you put it, an impulsive, insubordinate and reckless ODST."

First released another long sigh. "That's all well and good but are you certain he's the best choice?"

"Without a doubt." Second lied. He knew it might be better to use a different ODST or a marine but this particular ODST deserved a break.

"I have some doubts on him." First grumbled. "How about you lay them to rest? Why is he better suited, besides his expandability, than another soldier?"

"He has proven competent in the field and he worked well with his first squad, the insubordination problem only arose when he was transferred to the 32nd shock troops, self designated the Wolverines." Second said the team's name with slight disdain. Not being a fan of the ruthless tactics implied by the squad. While violence occurs in war, that ODST squad seemed to revel in it. "And I can personally vouch for his combat skills. I personally oversaw most of his training."

"Playing favorites, Captain?" The first asked.

"Not at all, sir. It was just a statement of fact, sir." Second answered, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. "He's a master with a sidearm and can handle a DMR or assault rifle as well. He could use improvement with a sniper though."

"According to his file, he knew his way around a knife." First muttered.

"Yes, sir. He was one of the best recruits I've seen."

"Very well." The first man nodded his approval as the second man got up and headed for the door. The first man stopped him as he did so though. "And captain, I'm trusting you on this. Don't let me down."

*Author's Note; Well, there's the prologue! It's shorter than the rest of the story will be, mainly because it's just a teaser for the actual main character will be introduced next, then the rest of the cast will trickle in as the story progresses. Also, this story will be updated on a pretty random basis, seeing as it's my second ongoing story. If at any point you want to suggest something (I've got a rough, rough story outline but I'll be happy to hear suggestions for it), find a mistake or anything else, feel free to send me a PM or leave a review. And thanks to my Betas, Legend's Fighter and the other anonymous one. Thanks for reading and prepare to drop!


	2. Chapter 1 When Life Gives You Lemons

Disclaimer; I do not own any official Halo material. Characters, plots, etc., that are products of my imagination, I do own.

Chapter 1;When Life Gives You Lemons

Dirk Fisk was bored out of his mind. Sure, military arrest wasn't supposed to be fun or exciting but he didn't even have a roommate to talk to. He spent most of his time bouncing a rubber ball against his cell wall, the ball had a smiley face drawn onto that Dirk thought gave it character...or maybe he had finally just gone crazy. So he just kept whistling until another inmate yelled at him to stop, or training when they let him out of his cell.

And the worst part was that he wasn't getting out anytime soon. Heck, he shouldn't even be in here. If his commander on THAT mission hadn't been a complete and utter idiot, he wouldn't have disobeyed orders.

And then he wouldn't be here.

Dirk resumed the repetitive bouncing of Smiley until he had accomplished a steady rhythm. Hit the wall, bounce off the floor, catch, and throw. Hit the wall, bounce off the floor, catch, and throw. Repeat till you can't feel your hand. And then keep going.

His cell door opening interrupted his invigorating pastime. Dirk frowned. It wasn't mealtime yet or his scheduled training session. So what was it?

"Hey, Blondie. It's your lucky day." The guard responsible for the opening of his door said. "You've got an important visitor."

Dirk quirked an eyebrow, _a visitor well, there's a first time for everything,_ he mused. "Really? Who? And stop calling me Blondie. I have a name, and it's even stenciled onto my uniform so you can check it. Or can you not read yet?"

"Sure thing, Blondie" the guard said grumpily, not taking kindly to being called illiterate. "And he's some captain. Says he's here on ONI business."

Five minutes later, Dirk was in a conference room with an old friend. Well, hopefully he was still a friend.

"Captain Steiks." Dirk said taking a seat across from the grey-haired captain.

The captain looked up from his file and smiled, revealing deep wrinkles. "Dirk! Sorry for not visiting. ONI doesn't approve of any visits to 'insubordinate soldiers'."

As happy as Dirk was to see the man who acted as a father figure, albeit a stern one, throughout ODST all of his training, ONI business was a bad sign. And he really hoped the naval office wouldn't ruin their reunion. "What's ONI got to do with me? And why are you allowed to visit me now? Not that I'm complaining."

Steiks sighed and his brown eyed seemed to lose some of there usual sparkle and he sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm here on business." Steiks motioned to his folder. "As we both know, you're here for disobeying direct orders from a superior officer." Dirk clenched his fists, snorted and was about to speak up but Steiks stopped him. Lowering his voice he continued.

"Frankly, I agree with your decision completely and that particular officer should be here, not you. What happened was a complete load of crap. But, I don't make the rules. On a brighter note, I've got you some good news." Steiks suddenly looked like a kid on Christmas Day, brightening up again. "A deal, a good one, even if it does come from ONI spooks. If you agree, you'll be released and your record will be wiped."

"What's the catch, Cap?" Dirk asked warily.

"Well, here's the deal. There's a squad of stranded ODSTs and a Spartan." Steik explained. "They're stranded without support, communications and are probably running low on supplies. And the Spartan has an AI. In Covenant territory."

"And this has to do with me how...?" Dirk understood the implications and it wasn't good but he didn't understand why they didn't just send in a whole strike force.

"We, the UNSC, would prefer to recover the AI and stranded groups without having to destroy the AI. But we can't send in a squad to recover them because it'd attract too much attention and most likely everyone involved would be killed or captured. And they aren't any Spartans nearby for convenient dispatch. Besides, ONI would probably consider a Spartan a waste of resources. And no Pelicans because we don't know there location. Are you getting it?"

Dirk nodded. "Mostly. You need someone stupid or desperate enough to drop into enemy territory and find them. And by some miracle said person does, deliver them to a rendezvous. But why me?"

The captain cringed slightly. "Because ONI considers you 'expendable'. And they knew you'd be desperate enough to agree to it."

"While that's all true, why would they choose me? They're are other ODSTs who could do it better than me and be completely willing. And I doubt ONI," Dirk spat out the organizations name. They might be on they're side but that didn't mean Dirk had to like, or even trust, them. After all, they had kept the SPARTAN II project secret until it was convenient for them to reveal it, and that certainly didn't earn them point's in this particular ODST's book. "They wouldn't mind losing an ODST or two. So why me?"

"I might have had a hand in that part. I convinced them that you were the best bet." Steiks admitted. "And I really think that you can do it or else I wouldn't be here. "

"And if I succeed I'm cleared? And I get back into the field?" Dirk could hardly believe it. "What's the catch?"

"None. If you agree, you get geared up, I give you the time and place for the e-vac and then you drop. It will be a hard mission if you chooses to accept but I really think it's your best choice," Steiks said. "If you don't agree, you go back to your cozy little cell and wait out your sentence."

"We both know I'll agree." Dirk stated. "When do I get to leave this dump?"

"If we're agreed, now." The captain said, putting out his hand. Dirk shook it. He knew ONI would have some hidden catch but if he got to leave this stupid prison, it was worth it. "Welcome back to the Jumpers, Lieutenant Fisk."

'_The captain might pose a problem_,' The ONI spook to himself watching Steik's retreating form and tapping his black pen on the table. '_He's too curious and the ODST he chose . . ._'

Suddenly the spook's lit up and his AI spoke began to speak. "Sir, an urgent message from ASGARD base. Doctor Duln is insisting it's urgent."

"Patch him through then, Smith." The spook said, leaning back and glaring at the PDA.

The AI complied and a second later the AI was replaced by another man in a lab coat and a grim expression. "Have you sent somebody yet? I'm close to the end but the Covenant are knocking on my metaphorical doorstep!"

"I expect you to address me as Sir, Doctor." The spook said frowning at the hologram. "And yes, someone has. An ODST named Leutinant Dirk Fisk. Captain Steiks is briefing him this very moment. And I slipped the extra objective into Fisk's PDA without peaking the captains interest. So don't worry."

"I don't have TIME for stinkin' manners and politeness!" the scientist replied, obviously ticked. "I'm not sure how long ASGARD base can survive. Just get help here or that loose AI is going to be the least of the UNSC's worries."

"Dully noted then, Duln. Fireteam Phoenix, the ODST and the Spartan should be there within a few days, if all goes according to plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The spook said icily and before the scientist could argue, hung up. He then began flipping through other files; ASGARD bases peril already the last thing on his mind.

Author's Note; So it begins. Sorry for such a ridiculously late update and thanks for reading and extra special thanks to my to Betas. Also, I have a poll concerning this story on my profile, if anyone wants to check it out. Finally, I am still taking story suggestions. Until next time, Baldore.


End file.
